Der, der mit dem besten Freund seiner Tochter
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Tony ist für Gibbs mehr als nur der beste Freund seiner Tochter...


**Titel:** Der, der mit dem besten Freund seiner Tochter

**Originaltitel:** The One With The Daughter's Best Friend

**Autor:** lucifers_toy

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Rating:** PG-12

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Familie

**Wortanzahl: **1749Wörter

**Warnungen:** AU, Slash

**Inhalt:** Tony ist für Gibbs mehr als nur der beste Freund seiner Tochter...  
**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört überhaupt nichts. Weder NCIS noch die FF an sich. Das Original ist durch meine Homepage zu finden.

**Ü/N:** Eins meiner liebsten AUs. Hoffe ihr mögt es auch!

* * *

**Der, der mit dem besten Freund seiner Tochter**

Als zum ersten Mal seine Türklingel läutete, ignorierte Gibbs es. Seine Tochter war dieses Wochenende unterwegs und jeder, von dem er wollte, dass er hereinkam, hätte dies schon längst getan. Er ignorierte das zweite Mal ebenfalls. Aber als es zum dritten Mal klingelte, als ob sich jemand auf den Knopf lehnte, sodass die Melodie kontinuierlich erklang, warf Gibbs das Sandpapier weg und erhob sich, nahm die Treppe in einem leichten Joggingschritt und öffnete die Tür ungeduldig.

"Ja?" Er nahm automatisch einen wütenden Tonfall an, so - oh. Sein Gesicht wurde weich als er Tony sah, den mitgenommen aussehenden besten Freund seiner Tochter.

Tony sah mit Überraschung zu ihm hoch, seine Augen weiteten sich, Röte stieg in seine Wangen und er schniefte, bevor er Gibbs ein zitterndes Lächeln gab. Er lehnte sich erschöpft gegen den Türrahmen, darauf bedacht seinen Kopf vom Holz weggedreht zu haben, sodass es nicht den farbenfrohen Bluterguss, der sein Gesicht erhellte, berührte. "Uh, hey, Gibbs. Ist Abby zuhause?"

Gibbs sah ihn aufmerksam an, der kleine Teil seines Gehirns, der niemals still war, katalogisierte jede einzige Wunde von DiNozzo. Gibbs bemerkte das offensichtliche, das blaue Auge, der Bluterguss breitete sich brutal über seine Wange aus. Er bemerkte das nicht so offensichtliche, die Art und Weise wie Tony seinen rechten Arm bevorzugte, bedacht darauf ihn nicht gegen etwas zu stoßen, und die Art wie er seinen Ärmel fest nach unten über sein Handgelenk zog. Und er bemerkte wie Tony sich von ihm weglehnte, nach Jahren des achtlosen Eindringen in seinen persönlichen Raum.

"Sie ist dieses Wochenende weg. Zu diesem Konzertding, mit ihren neuen Freund, McGale, nicht wahr? - und Kate."

Der Anflug eines Lächeln huschte kurz über Tonys junges Gesicht als er automatisch korrigierte: "McGee." Dann schien er zu begreifen was Gibbs gesagt hatte und er wurde blass und biss sich auf seine Lippe. "Oh Mist, hab ich vergessen. Okay, Uhm. Entschuldige die Störung." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, beinahe stolpernd, als er sich zu schnell umdrehte und Gibbs griff nach ihn um mit einer Hand im Rücken zu stabilisieren.

"Bleib", sagte Gibbs neutral, zurücktretend um Tony den Eintritt zu ermöglichen. "Ich könnte eine helfende Hand fürs Boot gebrauchen."

Tony drehte sich um, Gibbs ein kleines Lächeln gebend, schüchternd errötend. "Ja?" 

Gibbs machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, drehte sich nur um und ging weiter ins Haus, die Tür offen lassend für Tony und aufmerksam lauschend auf die Geräusche von Tony, der die Tür hinter sich schloss, seinen Mantel aufhängte, seine Schuhe auszog - seine übliche Routine. Er ging vor Tony in die Küche, die Kaffeemaschine schnell anmachend und den alten Kaffee kippte er in die Spüle. Tony folgte ihm und setzte sich an den kleinen Frühstückstisch, seine Augenbrauen hoben sich als Gibbs aus dem Küchenschrank eine Flasche mit Bourbon herausholte und einen kräftigen Schluck in jeden Kaffeebecher gab, bevor er sie auffüllte mit Kaffee und Tony seine Tasse zusammen mit einem Karton Milch und dem Zuckerbecher gab.

"Mmm, danke", Tony schlang kurz seine durch Ärmel verdeckten Hände um die Tasse, genoss die Wärme, bevor er das bittere Getränk mit Milch und Zucker ergänzte.

Gibbs brummte eine unverbindliche Bestätigung für Tonys Dank, immer noch den jungen Mann aufmerksam beobachtend. "Warum bist du nicht bei Abby und den anderen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Tony blickte auf, überrascht wegen dem Smalltalk, aber dankbar. "Ich war an diesem Wochenende beschäftigt." Er zog ein selbstherabsetzendes Gesicht. "Außerdem fühle ich mich bei ihnen alt."

Gibbs schnaubte. "Du bist immer noch ein Kind, DiNozzo. Nur ein paar Jahre älter als Abbs. "

"Hey!" Tony protestierte, grinsend. "Ich bin kein Kind. Verdammt, ich bin in ein paar Monaten 29." Er machte eine Pause und fügte dann hinzu: "Und ich bin definitiv nicht minderjährig. "

"Ja, gut, Abby ist 24 und sie hat noch nicht einmal ihren Wachstumsschub gehabt, also glaube ich nicht das du dir Sorgen machen musst." Gibbs deutete auf Tonys Gesicht mit seinen Kaffeebecher, sein Ausdruck bewusst beiläufig. "Hat dein Freund dies getan?"

Kaffee spritzte über den Rand von Tonys Tasse, als er unter Schock zusammen zuckte, mit großen Augen zu Gibbs aufblickend. Er fluchte und wischte das Chaos mit seinem Ärmel auf, zusätzliche Tropen auf den Boden schleudernd. "Abby hat es dir gesagt?", fragte er, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Das brauchte sie nicht", sagte Gibbs beruhigend, sein Gesicht weich werdend angesichts der Panik in Tonys Augen. "Du bist zu hübsch um hetero zu sein", neckte er und grinste wegen Tonys verwirrtem und schüchternem "Ähm, danke?"

"Also, wo ist dein Freund jetzt?"

"Wie zum Teufel soll ich das wissen? Als er begann mich zu schlagen, bin ich verschwunden." Tony fiel etwas in sich zusammen. "Nun, sobald ich konnte."

Gibbs nickte und verstärkte seinen Griff um die Kaffeetasse, bevor er ihn laut auf den Tresen absetzte. "Badezimmer", sagte er kurz und bündig.

Tony blinzelte. "Küche?", entgegnete er.

"Ich werde einen Blick auf die blauen Flecken und den Arm werfen, DiNozzo. Denn wenn der Bastard etwas getan hat was nicht in ein paar Tagen verheilen wird, werde ich ihn nicht nur verhaften, sondern ihn töten", sagte Gibbs ruhig.

"Uhm." Hitze stieg in Tonys Wangen. "Ich scheine das heute oft zu sagen, nicht wahr? Und wirklich, Gibbs, du brauchst das nicht."

"Dich mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten durchchecken oder deinen Freund verhaften?"

"Beides und er ist _nicht_ mein Freund."

"Gut." Gibbs nickte scharf, ohne auf das unangemessene Glücksgefühl zu achten, dass sich von seinem Rücken aus verbreitete. Er hob herausfordernd an Tony gewandt eine Augenbraue. "Beweg dich."

Tony starrte ihn finster an, gab aber nach, richtete sich langsam auf und ging leicht schlürfend ins Badezimmer, gut mit dem Haushalt von Gibbs vertraut durch all die Zeit, die er und Abby hier zusammen verbracht hatten. Er trat zur Seite um Gibbs zuerst ins Badezimmer zu lassen und er ließ sich auf dem Rand der Badewanne nieder, beobachtend wie Gibbs systematisch einen elastischen Verband und Arnikacream aus dem Medizinschrank herausholte, ein weiches Tuch unter kaltem Wasser haltend.

"Zieh dein Shirt aus", sagte Gibbs schroff, wandte sich zu Tony um ihn mit einem festen Blick zu fixieren.

"Geez, Gibbs, du wirst mich nicht erst einmal zum Abendessen ausführen?" Tony zog vorsichtig sein Hemd aus, das Material zusammengeknüllt in der Hand haltend. Er zappelte nervös herum, als Gibbs die Blutergüsse auf seiner Brust registrierte. Nichts zu ernstes, keine innere Blutungen. Das Gravierenste war wohl das verdrehte oder gequetschte Handgelenk. Gibbs bewegte sich vorsichtig, aber schnell, beruhigend Arnikalotion auf die blauen Flecken mit sanfter Hand verteilend, das Handgelenk in geübten Bewegungen verbindend, die Finger sanft über die handförmigen Blutergüsse am Handgelenk streichelnd lassend. Er wickelte das kühle Tuch um das Handgelenk als Tony zusammenzuckte und ließ es dort lang genug zurück um den Schmerz zu beruhigen, bevor er ihn in die Spüle warf.

"Kriegst du oft verlorengegangene Welpen, Gibbs?"

"Ich bin ein Marine. Wir sind auf alles vorbereitet." Gibbs packte Tonys Kinn zwischen zwei Fingern, begutachtete vorsichtig die Beule, die sich quer über die Wange zog. Er nahm ein wenig von der beruhigenden Lotion auf seine Fingerspitzen und rieb sie vorsichtig auf heiße Haut, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Tonys entfernt.

Tony reichte mit seiner guten Hand nach oben um Gibbs Handgelenk zu greifen, seine Arm locker haltend. "Gibbs", flüsterte er und flatternd schlossen sich seine Augen, lange Wimpern hoben sich von rosa Haut hervor.

"Das ist keine gute Idee", sagte Gibbs, auf Tony herunterstarrend.

"Warum nicht? Bitte? Es geht nicht nur mir so, ich weiß das du es auch fühlst. Hölle, sogar McGee dachte wir schlafen miteinander."

Eine eiserne Note trat in Gibbs Stimme. " Ich will dich nicht ausbeuten."

"Mich _ausbeuten_?" Tonys Stimme wurde schrill. "Gibbs, ich bin seit den letzten sechs Jahren in dich verliebt!"

"Tony." Seine Stimme trug eine Warnung und Tony versteifte sich, sich leicht zurückziehend.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte er, wegsehend. Er schniefte und fuhr schnell behutsam mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, vorsichtig nicht gegen empfindliche Haut zu stoßen.

Gibbs sah ihn konstant an, seine Handfläche ruhte auf Tonys Nacken, wo sie hinfiel als Tony sich zurückbewegte. "Wie heißt er?"

Tony erstarrte, die Augen noch immer gesenkt, die Hände bebend durch ein feines Zittern. "Verhör mich nicht, Gibbs. Ich weiß du bist ein Fed (Ü/N: Federal Agent = Bundesagent), aber ich brauche das gerade nicht."

"Sag mir seinen Namen, DiNozzo." Gibbs strich Tonys Hals beruhigend, im Nacken stoppend und seine Finger in Tonys Haar vergrabend. "Was für ein 'Fed' wäre ich, wenn ich einen Fall häuslicher Gewalt ignoriere?" Als Tony zögerte, spielte Gibbs seine letzte Karte. "Was ist, wenn er jemand anderen verletzt?"

"Bastard". Tony blickte liebevoll hoch, lehnte seinen Kopf zurück um Gibbs Berührung entgegenzukommen. "Neil Garent."

"Okay." Gibbs zerrte sanft an Tony, zog ihn hoch und in eine kurze Umarmung, bevor er ihn ins Schlafzimmer zog, lächelnd als Tonys Augen aufleuchteten. Er ließ Tony ins Bett nieder sinken, half ihm sich auf die Seite zu legen und zog dann die Decke über ihn.

"Ist es das, was du für Abby machst?" Tony lächelte zu Gibbs hoch, seine Finger hebend um sie glücklich mit denen von Gibbs zu verschränken, aufleuchtend als Gibbs zurückdrückte.

"Nicht genau das", Gibbs beugte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Tonys Stirn, dann ruinierte er jedoch den Moment durch die Frage: "Was ist passiert?"

"Müssen wir darüber reden?" Tony verzog den Mund, ein übertriebener Ausdruck, der ein unterdrücktes Lachen bei Gibbs hervorrief.

"Nun, das hängt davon ab. Wirst du es mir morgen erzählen?" Gibbs beobachte wie Tony seine Augen senkte, seine Erschöpfung langsam zeugend.

"Ich... Äh." Tony hielt inne und brach ab um ein Gähnen in der Hand zu ersticken. "Ja, gut. Es wäre ja nicht so als wenn du mich damit durchkommen lassen würdest."

"Verdammt richtig." Gibbs strich sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht. "Schlaf, Tony."

"Mmmm. Bleib? Bitte?"

Gibbs zögerte, unschlüssig an der Seite des Bettes sitzend, und blickte kurz zu dem Filmstudenten, die Unsicherheit hassend. Dann stieß er einen ungeduldigen Atemzug aus und schwang seine Beine herum, stupste Tony mit einer Hand an, sodass dieser sich auf die andere Seite schob, und er legte sich nieder, unerklärlicherweise froh, als Tony sich wie von selbst an Gibbs Seite schmiegte, ein Bein und ein Arm schwer über ihm ruhend, und weiches Haar kitzelte Gibbs Brust.

"Weißt du", sagte Tony glücklich, sich enger an Gibbs kuschelnd. "Abby wird glücklich sein."

Gibbs schnaubte, ein normaler Ausdruck seines Ärgers, aber er zog Tony fest an sich. "Abby wird überglücklich sein." Korrigierte er trocken.

Zwei Tage später entdeckten sie, dass Gibbs Recht hatte.

Ende


End file.
